A Soma Journey
by SiriusGate
Summary: A young Kyo, travels back in time with the help of his Uncle Shigure. What will Kyo find in this new time. Will he find out why all the Soma's are cursed and will he be able to break the curse? R
1. The Journey Back

"I curse your family that from this point forward your children and your children's children will change into the form of a zodiac animal. When they come in contact with a person of the opposite sex they will change. There is no way to break this curse." retorted the evil wizard when he lost a battle with the head of the Soma family. From that day on our family has been cursed with the curse you know of today." Shigure Soma closed the scroll as he finished.  
  
"But why Uncle Gure, why'd great great great. grandpa Akito fight him in the first place" asked the cute little mini Kyo.  
  
"You know, I don't really know but I'm sure there is a way you can ask him."  
  
"Oh how, please tell me," Kyo gave Shigure his cutest little puppy eyes. "please Uncle Gure, please"  
  
"No I think it might be to risky, and I don't really want to get in trouble with your mom. Thoru is scary when she's mad," continuing "but if you must know, I have this old book which has a verse on it," he was taking his time but eventually got to the point "The verse is one that tells you how to travel back in time,"  
  
Kyo cutting him off "Please Uncle Gure, please let me use it. I'm dying to know why were cursed." Kyo tried pulling his puppy eyes again but Shigure didn't respond, so poor little Kyo just pouted.  
  
"I will allow you to use the book," holding up his hand to silence Kyo "as long as you promise not to tell your mother."  
  
"Yay, I get to go back and find out why were cursed!!"  
  
"Not so fast Nephew, first things first"  
  
"Awe"  
  
"You are not allowed to mess with time, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Gure."  
  
Shigure pulls a dusty manuscript from the shelves of his well keep home. He blows the dust off and opens the book. Flipping through the pages he starts to mutter what each spell is about, "Invisibility, Underwater breathing, Flight, no. Ah, here it is Time Travel."  
  
Shigure reads the spell from the book all the while circling the young Kyo. A blinding white light fills the room as Shigure's voice fills it "Send this boy back in time, send him back to find, the first one in our family!" 


	2. Kyo arrives

~ Authors Note ~ Okay, I know these are supposed to come at the end but hey, I like being different.  
  
First things first I've been asked to clarify this, its Mini Kyo as in Kyo the second. Thoru married Kyo and don't ask about how mini Kyo came around, I mean she could have done it with a cat. anyway. please no comments on spelling, I'm horrible at it.  
  
Please review guys/girls, I need ideas for chapters. I'm such a baka. *mumbles* baka, baka, baka, I'm such a baka *hits head on table at each baka, comes up dazed* So um.please read and review ^;^  
  
Now back to the story away from all my ramblings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Young Kyo awoke in a soft bed of straw, knowing not what time it was or why he was there.  
  
"Wa...Wa.Where am I?" he asked, kinda out of it  
  
He looked around and spotted a cute little girl sitting by the hearth of the hut he was in. He squinted at her unsure if she was real.  
  
"OH!" she exclaimed as she spotted him looking her way "I didn't know you were awake. My name's Kagura. I found you on the side of the road near Father Akito's house. You were dressed in some funny clothes so I.um.kinda.changed you." She turned away embarrassed as Kyo looked over his outfit.  
  
"Hey its cool. I like this better then my old clothes. Easier to move in."  
  
"Cool?" "Its um.fashionable.ya, that's right its fashionable."  
  
"You really think so"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Okay, well tell me if you need anything. I'll be outside. Just yell."  
  
"Don't worry I will Kagura-san"  
  
Kyo laid back in the bed as he tried to remember why he was there. He could recall a light and someone yelling something but that was about it. He searched around the hut and to his delight he found things that would suit him well. He got out of bed but couldn't stand so he pulled himself back in.  
  
"Now where am I. I know my name but, what am I doing here and who is Father Akito?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He covered himself with the blanket and fell asleep on the straw bed, dreaming of blinding white lights and someone yelling "send him back to find, the first one in our family!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Okay I know that was short by hey I ran out of idea's, keep posting on the reviews and it should get better. Oh ya also the fact that it's a Wednesday, and I'm brain dead on Wednesday's  
  
Poll in the reviews, who should he meet next? Tell me who, where, and why.  
  
ttfn 


End file.
